


Cuscuta 菟丝子

by Enoya



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Plant, F/M, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enoya/pseuds/Enoya
Summary: 舰长在卧室里养外星植物，结果玩脱了。





	Cuscuta 菟丝子

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个小系列文，第一篇金盏花：http://archiveofourown.org/works/13781079  
> 本篇Lofter链接：http://ulricalee191.lofter.com/post/1f4ee5e9_1251d41f

詹姆斯•柯克舰长度过了他在企业号上的第二个生日。人缘一向不差的他在这天收到了来自姑娘们的一打匿名贺卡，还有老骨头的一瓶罗慕兰酒，外加一个小时的促膝长谈。  
　　至于斯波克，他的礼物从来都不会循规蹈矩。尽管知道这一点，在看到斯波克为他准备的礼物时，他还是结结实实地吃了一惊。  
“这是来自天苑四的蓝花菟丝子。”斯波克向他解释道。他的手里拿着一个巴掌大的透明瓶子，里面生长着一丛开着蓝色小花的丝状植物。“它的习性类似于地球植物菟丝子，不同之处在于它的蓝色花朵和发达根系。研究表明它的花香有着促进睡眠的作用，你可以把它放在你的卧室里。”  
“噢……”柯克接过透明瓶子，惊奇地看着那株漂亮又芬芳的植物。“这真是……可爱极了。谢谢你，斯波克。”  
“我注意到你对漂亮的外星植物颇有兴趣。”斯波克说。毫无疑问他指的是那株戒指里的金盏花。“菟丝子是寄生植物，一旦离开寄主便无法生存。我在培养皿中模拟了寄主植物的根茎系统，以支持菟丝子的生存。”  
“也就是说，当培养皿中的营养物质耗尽时它就会枯萎？”  
“是的。”斯波克肯定道。“不过，如果你喜欢它，我将很乐意为你再培育一株。”  
“我很喜欢它。”柯克看着瓶子里的菟丝子说道。它看上去可爱又无害。“这是我收到过最棒的生日礼物。”

***

然而，事实证明，在企业号上，有些看上去无害的生物最终却会被证明是难以对付的敌人。  
柯克按照斯波克的建议把那株菟丝子放在了自己的卧室里，它的花香让他度过了好几个舒适安眠的夜晚。令他意外的是，几天之后，菟丝子居然长到了瓶子的外面。  
柯克把这一消息通知了斯波克。他的大副忧心忡忡地拿走了这株菟丝子。“我低估了这株植物的生命力。”他自责道，“它们是繁殖能力极强的植物，如果它能够在培养基之外生存，它们很可能会生长到它们不该出现的地方去。”  
“幸运的是，”柯克安慰他，“我们及时阻止了它。”  
事实证明，“及时”也许并不准确。  
斯考提最先发现了异常。他发现引擎系统的能量常常无缘无故地下降，于是调动整个轮机部给引擎系统做了个全面检查。结果显示一切正常。然而，能量仍在继续凭空消失。两周之后，曲速引擎已经无法正常启动。企业号不得不停靠在船坞进行全面检修。  
当曲速引擎的外壳被打开时，柯克看到了令他此生难忘的画面：菟丝子的茎蔓织成了一张密密匝匝的巨网，将整个曲速核心包裹在内。引擎的光芒从微小的缝隙中泄露出来，笼罩着菟丝子的蓝色花朵，看上去就好像花朵本身在熠熠发光。  
这个散发着迷人芬芳的巨大发光蓝色花球令见多识广的星舰舰长詹姆斯•柯克也不由目瞪口呆了好一阵。当然，这一幕也完美地解释了曲速引擎消失能量的去向。  
　　他们花费了一个星期的时间才把缠绕着引擎的菟丝子全部清理出去，又花了一个星期才确认没有任何一粒种子遗留在了曲速舱里。企业号在两个星期之后才得以重新上路。柯克和斯波克中谁也没有提起这一大堆菟丝子的来头。

***

“我犯了个错误，”斯波克沮丧说，“寄生并不是蓝花菟丝子唯一生存方式。它们在寄主营养耗尽时可以利用根须从空气中的能量场吸取能量来维持生存。而一艘星舰上最大的能量来源就是曲速核心。”  
“我想，大概是我不小心把它的种子掉进了通风管道里。”柯克说。  
“如果我没有大意地将这种未经充分了解的植物当作礼物送给你，就不会发生这种事了。”  
“斯波克，”柯克安抚道，“别再责怪你自己了。问题已经解决了。”  
“我应该为我的疏忽大意接受相应的处分。”斯波克低着头说。  
柯克半是惊讶半是好笑地看着他的大副。“我倒是觉得你应该受到奖励呢，斯波克。”  
不出所料，他的大副困惑地抬起了头。  
“如果没有发生这件事，也许永远也不会有人发现蓝花菟丝子的特殊之处。”柯克告诉他，“想想吧，如果我们能研究出菟丝子吸收能量的方式，这会是一项多么重大的科学发现？”  
“这也许会带来一次重要的技术进步。”斯波克说。他仍然低着头，但至少看上去没那么沮丧了。  
“嗨。”柯克拉近了他们之间的距离，握住了他的手腕。这触碰让斯波克惊谔地抬起了头——如果瓦肯人也能感到惊谔的话。  
“除此之外，你还让我收到了最棒的生日礼物。”柯克温和地说，“蓝花菟丝子是我见过的最不可思议的植物——虽然它们不太老实。你知道它就像什么吗？”  
斯波克疑问地望着他。  
“'爱情看似美好，却带来麻烦。'”柯克微笑着告诉他。  
“哈菲兹。”斯波克脱口而出。  
柯克的笑容变大了。“诗人说得很准确，不是吗？”  
斯波克几乎微笑了。他勾起嘴角，眼里闪着只会为柯克露出的调皮的光芒。“那样的话，我恰好很擅长处理麻烦，舰长。”  
　　斯波克俯下身。在卧室的昏暗灯光之下，他们的双唇第一次找到了彼此。


End file.
